The Worlds Greatest Ronin
by KMaybe
Summary: A more detailed recallation of Musashi's main story and more. Dialouge is word for word!
1. Prolouge

1581, Kawachinokuni. I was busy today in my humble village; after spending my entire morning cooking up some rice balls for the students. I had finally finished just in time for lunch and with my wrapped up goodies I hurried out the door. I was greeted by a couple of the villagers along the way.

"What are you doing Akane?" Asked one of the villagers, causing me to come to a halt.

"Im just taking these snacks to the students." I replied hastily, catching my breath afterwards.

"Oh wow, directly from the chief priest's granddaughter?"

"She sure is a hard worker." Chimed in another villager.

"You lost your parents and were taken in by the temple right?" Asked the first person, he was wondering if the rumors were true. I was popular amongst the people but I never really got out much and talked to anyone. I nodded at him to confirm it.

"Even still you work so hard. So admirable." He complimented. I just smiled and thanked him and went on my way. Everyone tells me that but there isn't anything special about me. Grandpa just raised me the best that he could.

As I made my way through the village I noticed something un peculiar. Walking towards me was a very tall ronin. They were very rare to see around these parts as there was never much to do. His hair was messy, tied up with two braids along the side, it was long and brown and had a greenish tint to it in the light of the sun, and he wore a light blue kimono with two swords hanging from the side of his hip. I wondered who he was, but the sword on his hip gave him away. He was a samurai. He seemed to notice me as we grew closer and he shouted out to me.

"Hey you!"

it wasn't until we were just step away that I could actually smell him, it was almost as if he hadent bathed in months!

"Y-Yes?" I answered, nervous as could be Wondering what this stranger could possibly want.

"Can I have some of that?" He asked sweetly. It through me off guard.

"Uh, yeah. Maybe a little."

"Thanks." He said reaching out for one as I held out the dish to him. He plopped the whole thing into his mouth. I raised my eyebrows in amazement. When I made those rice balls they were the size of my hand! I cant believe this guy could eat it in one big gulp! He even managed to eat one more!

When he was finished he smiled at me and gave me a thumbs up while he finished chewing his last bite.

"Yeah, everyone in the village likes them too."

"Mmm." He started. "There not bad at all."

He gave me a strange look and then murmured to himself something I couldn't quite make out. I was too busy looking at the large scar he had across his bare chest, his kimono was quite revealing to his muscular features.

"Oh yeah, I guess I didnt introduce myself. My name is Mushashi Miyamoto."

"Musashi?" I repeated, hoping I heard him right.

"My name is Akane. What are you doing here in this country village?"

"I promised to meet someone around here." He responded. "Actually, it's time for me to meet him now. See you and thanks for the snack!"

And with that he went on his way the other direction. I turned to watch him leave. What a strange one, Grandpa told me most ronin are very mean.

I shook my head. I had to bring these snacks to the students, so I also continued on my path towards the temple where my grandpa and the students were. When I finally arrived, I was greeted at the door by one of the monks.

"Where did you go?" He asked me.

"I went to go make these."

"I told you I would do that!" He scolded. "There have been bandits around here lately so you have to be careful."

Bandits? Why was this the first time hearing about this? I wonder, maybe that man I met today was one of those bandits. He didnt seem like it.

"You mean, they were sent by Nobunaga Oda?" I questioned. Grandpa had informed me about him.

"Yes, he is hiring bandits to hunt ninjas. He is well known for hating them. He used Koga to invade Iga but now he plans to destroy Koga too."

"Is Nobunaga really that scared of ninja?" I pondered out loud.

"Yes. He must know their power. He is afraid they will get in his way."

"But its not for sure that Nobunaga will take over this country."

"That is true but there are other players as well. Like the really strong samurai serving under Tokugawa."

"Oh really, what is his name?"

"Munenori Yagyu, head of the Yagyu clan. Not only is he an amazing swordsman, but he is quite clever too. But this has nothing really to do with our temple."

"I see.."

I have heard stories from grandpa about this Munenori, he is said to be very cruel despite his other good qualities. I handed my tray of rice balls over to the monk And began to walk towards the temple.

"Here you take these to the students, I have to feed the kittens."

"Wait, the priest said to stay away from the temple!" The monk yelled but that didnt stop me. I raced alongside the temple and turned the corner. The kittens seemed well, but there was a man among then who I had never seen before.

"Just let me see your paws." The man was squatting down talking to one of the kittens and holding its little paw in one hand. The kitten plopped onto the ground and rolled to its side and the man began scratching the kittens stomach. He seemed like a compassionate person, not many men around here liked cats. His hair was shoulder length and dark black, but in the light it almost seemed purple. He had a single braid on the right side of his head adorned with a feather on the end. I could tell by his attire, the red strings across his chest? The scars along his shoulders? The mask he wore on his face; He was a ninja. But what was a ninja doing here!?

"Who is there he asked, his voice a deep cold tone.

"T-That is my question" I stuttered nervously. "I am the granddaughter of the chief priest here."

"Hmm... So you are that girl."

I was puzzled. That girl? I was even more dumbfounded when he came close to me and grabbed onto my chin, almost like he was going to examine my face. I never had a man so close to me before and I began to turn red. He turned my face from side to side and then said:

"Even from every angle you look just like a boring, ordinary girl."

How rude! I was apparent this man didn't know how to politely talk to girls.

"Hey Saizo!" Someone shouted from across the courtyard. The man in front of me turned his head. So his name must be Saizo? I also turned to see who the voice had come from and saw an energetic looking man running towards us with a big smile on his face. His hair was a strawberry blond, short in the front with a long thin piece tied in the back; and he wore a green kimono with a goldenrod colored scarf. Again I could tell, he was also a ninja. It wasn't until he was within arms length that I noticed three huge scratch like marks on his left cheek. It looked like it was painful!

"Sasuke." Saizo grumbled. "You know I am older than you. Watch how you talk to me!" He yelled harshly.

"Shut up! Its not like it really matters!"

So this new person, he must be Sasuke, and this one is Saizo. They almost seemed like brothers talking back and yelling at each other. They must be close.

"So who's the kid?" Sasuke asked, looking at me.

"She says shes that girl."

"Really? This girl is Akane!?" He exclaimed, looking at Saizo and then back at me. How did this guy know my name!?

"Woah! She sure is a cutie!" I gasped and grew red in the face when this man hugged me for whatever reason.

"What the hell are you doing? Stupid kid." His friend mumbled And the blond man released me.

"So who are you two?" I asked wanting to hear from them.

The darn hair one just looked to the side and crossed his arms before saying:

"Are you stupid or something?"

"Stupid?" I repeat, very unpleased and very confused.

"You cant tell by our clothes who we are?"

Well of course I could tell they were ninja but, that wasn't the answer I expected to get out of that question. Sasuke grabbed his friend by the shoulder and they both disappeared so fast, I couldn't tell which direction the went. But what in the world were they doing here and how did they know me?

I regained my composure and gave the cats some food I had hidden under the house in a bag. They all gathered around it and began to eat and I took a seat on the steps to watch them.

"Excuse me." Came a voice from behind. Still shaken from my earlier experience I jumped straight up and turned. Behind me was a well dressed man with a gentle voice. His hair was almost white in color and he wore glasses. But this mans attire was not that of a ninja.

"Oh, sorry for surprising you!" He laughed as he walked down the steps. "Are you one of the villagers?"

"Yes..Yes I am but who are you?"

"I am Rennoshin, a doctor who visits here sometimes."

I began to wonder what would a traveling doctor be doing here. I hope no one inside is injured!

"I was on my way out and saw you by yourself. I was a bit worried so I wanted to check."

"Oh yes! I am fine, healthy at least." I joked causing him to smile at me And laugh.

"Well that is good to hear! Health is the most important! But at any rate Im glad to hear you are fine."

"Thank you so much! I apologize for worrying you!" With a nod and a smile he said goodbye to me and left. I was shocked at how many new faces I have met today, but even more surprised that I met not one but two ninja. Something must have happened near the village for them to be here. If anyone were to know it would be grandpa, so I hurried inside to the chambers my grandfather mostly spent his time.

When I reached the door I could hear him talking quietly with someone. He may have had a meeting. I leaned against the wall and listened in.

"Im sure you heard about Nobunagas plans to wipe out all of the ninja."

"There is no future for the ninja is we don't stop him" This voice was surely my grandpas. I didn't recognize the other one.

"But I do understand the situation, Lord Hattori."

That name, grandpa has mentioned him before. The leader of the Iga ninjas? Something huge must have happened.

"I have talked with Lord Mochizuki from Koga. We are going to unite together and fight, but for that we need Akane!"

Wait a minute! Why do they need me to go to war. I began to shake, and before I knew it I fell through the paper door, landing on my face and causing everyone to look at me. My grandfather looks displeased.

"Even though I told no one to come near the temple!" He shouted.

"Grandpa what is going on?"

"I guess it cant be helped. I knew I had to tell you sometime." He shook his head smiling. "You are the daughter of Masashige Kusunoki."

"Wait a minute! I am just the priests grandaughter, my parents died-"

He cut me off.

"We actually are not related by blood. You were left in the temples care and I was just taking care of you. I raised you here to keep you safe from Nobunaga."

"You are actually the princess of Kusunoki. The origin of ninjas." Added in the Iga leader. Just then I felt a pair of arms pick me up off my knees to my feet. I turned behind me to see another ninja!? He had black hair as well with a headband, te front was lined with metal with his family crest embedded in it. He wore blue and black clothes. He was definitely a ninja.

"Hanzo!" The Iga leader called.

"Yes father."

So this man was the famous ninja, Hanzo Hattori!

"Pleasure to meet you Princess." He greeted to me, smiling. "I know you areprobably surprised at these sudden events, but please rest assured, we will protect you with all our power."

Just as he finished speaking another Ninja entered the room. His clothes were more tight looking then rest of the ninja I saw today and he sported a large red tattoo on his left arm. His hair, like his tattoo, was also red.

" this is the Princess?" He said, missing the entire conversation.

"You dont really look the part." He mentioned, looking at me.

"Geomon. Please watch your mouth in front of the Princess." Hanzo ordered. I have heard of him before too! Geomon Ishigawa from the Iga village.

"You are just as stiff as usual, Hanzo. I mean we will be living together.

"L-Living together!?" I yelled in shock.

"basically, it boils down to this. In order to oppose Nobunaga the Iga. Koga and Fuma clans are joining. You are a symbol of that unity, as heir to the Ninja origin. Five ninja have been chosen from the villages. You are to go to the Iga village for training and we will all come up with a plan." Grandpa explained.

"m-me ? For training!?"

"For that purpose we are all assembling in the village of Iga." Hanzo replied.

"If you are to be a symbol of unity you need some knowledge of ninja." Added Geomon. This is all so sudden! I like my simple life here, theres no way I can go along with all of this.

"Don't worry Ill take good care of you." Say Geomon, patting me on the head. "And in exchange you can let me have some fun too!"

The rumors about him being a womanizer must be true, he is a pervert. Suddenly the Iga leader raises from him cusion at the table and bows down in front of me.

"Akane, please help us." He begs. "We need you to hold this alliance together. You are the only hope we have."

I tell him to raise his head, being bowed down to is way to strange for me. Then from the broken door come the two ninja I saw earlier.

"These two are Saizo Kirigakure and Sasuke Sarutobi from the Koga." My grandfather informed me. I noticed another man with them who was deathly silent. He wore a mask like Saizo and had flowing white hair. His clothes were completely black.

"What about this man?" I asked, pointing at him.

"Kotaro Fuma from the Fuma clan." I looked this man straight in the eyes, all he gave me was a plain blank stare.

"Akane, I raised you as an ordinary girl. Now is the time for you to step out into the world. You are their heir and your parents didn't die of illness. Thy were murdered by Nobunagas men."

So that explains everything. I followed the ninjas outside as my grandpa ordered but all I could think about is this new path laid out before me. As mad as I was about Nobunaga killing my parents, I felt like i wasent ready to fight for their honor.

"Princess." Hanzo beckoned, snapping me out of my train of thought.

"I know you are confused after hearing this so suddenly, even the fat that your parents were murdered."

I look him in the eyes, I felt like I was about to cry.

"Many more people are dying in wars as we speak. Children too."

"Then I am lucky I have survived so long." I whisper to myself.

"I can see no that you are the heir." He says. Placing his hands on my shoulders. "Im sorry to put you through this."

"Hanzo you sure font understand woman very much." Geomon interrupts, smirking at him. He then turns to me.

"Who are you going to choose?" he asks.

"What do you mean?"

"I am the youngest and most powerful!" He exclaimed, complimenting himself.

"Sorry, but some of us do have to grow up." Hanzo murmurs under his breath.

"And just so you know I am the best with women. So why dont you become mine?" He pushes Hanzo out of the way and wraps his arm around me.

I give him a weird look. What is with this guy?

"What? Am I not your type?"

Then suddenly Geomon is pushed away by Sasuke.

"What, Do you wanna take me on?" Geomon says angrily When Sasuke tells him to get away from me.

"Yeah! Ill make you pay!"

Both Hanzo and Saizo shout at Geomon and Sasuke to knock it off.

"Apologies Lord Hanzo. this kid alwas lets things get to his head." Saizo is apologizing for Sasuke like he is a part of his family.

"Dont call me a kid! I am a master at ninja techniques!" Sasuke cries.

"Yeah Ive heard of you Sasuke Sarutobi! They say you are as agile as a monkey with a brain the same size too!" Insults Geomon.

"Alright we need to hurry and decide this." Saizo ordered to get the two from bickering any longer.

"I dont understand. What am I choosing?"

As Saizo grabs my arm, Kotaro approaches from the garden.

"Hey Fuma guy, say something at least!" Sasuke jokes.

"Its a waste of breath. Im already prepared to die for the princess."

"Thats fine and all Kotoro but dont do so carelessly." Laughs Hanzo.

"We didnt come here to die we cane here to survive.."

I dont want anyone to die for me...

"We are going to head to Iga but all six of us will look conspicuous. We will take separate ways to throw off the enemy."


	2. Chapter 1 Part 1

Standing with all the ninjas fighting over who would escort me to Iga was overwhelming. I cant just choose one of them, then the rest of them would be unhappy. Sensing my mixed feelings, Hanzo spoke up.

"I want you to come with me to Iga. Its my duty to make sure you are safe so I will protect you, Princess."

That seemed to put an end to the fighting and the men simply agreed with Hanzoand all took off. I still cant come to terms with all this Princess stuff, I was just a normal ordinary girl, doing the same things everyone else did. How can I be a Princess? I dont even act like one! The whole time thinking this I was following Hanzo, who walked at my pace since I couldn't move as fast as a ninja. Even more nicely, he walked by my side and not in front of me. He made me feel like I was his equal.

"Princess, you are surely anxious? He inquired.

"No, I am fine." I lied.

"You dont have to put up a tough act in front of me. Most girls would run away if this happened to them." He said. "You are a brave soul, willing to accept all this andfight with us."

"Im actually scared out of my mind."

"I wish there was something I could do."

Hanzo, he seems so kind wanting to help me so much; But this situation was something I had to face on my own. I began to hear a flapping noise and as I was about to ask if he heard it too, a bird landed on my head. I was so startled I screamed.

"Hey, Hayatemaru! What are you doing landing on the Princess' head?" He scolded at the little falcon, holding his wrist to its feet and bringing him off of my head.

"This little guy I use for sending messages." On the birds leg was a rolled up letter, and quickly Hanzo removed it and opened it up. As he read it his eyes grew wide.

"What is this!?"

"What does it say?"

"This letter is from an Iga ninja named Kai Shimoyama. He is an old acquaintance, someone we can trust. According to this letter, Nobunaga has sent assassins to this area. He must have found out our plan, but from how and from who?" He seemed to question himself, wondering. "Shimoyama says this area is dangerous and wants us to meet up with him soon. It seems like he and his ninja are on this mountain as well. We will head to the meeting place described in this letter."

Just like that we were heading up the mountain. It was harsh and perilous and very frightening. I could peer over the edge of the narrow path we walked on and I was feeling a bit dizzy from the height. We were above the trees!

"We should be at the meeting place soon." Hanzo sad turning back to look at me. When we finally reached the top I could feel the cold wind blowing continuously. What a strange place to have a meeting. These ninja have a weird way of going about things. I looked around and didnt see anything.

Then suddenly, Hanzo grabs ahold of my arm and holds me tightly.

"W-What is it!?" I mumbled, feeling scared.

"Shh! I sense someones presence."

"As expected from the great Hanzo." Came a voice. Out of his hiding place in the bushes came a group of men, and one man approached us.

"Even while masking our presence you can sense us. Amazing as usual."

This man talking, he must be Shimoyama. I couldnt help but feel that his tome of voice felt almost threatening.

"Shimoyama, have you found any information about Nobunagas army?"

"Yes, according to my spies, Nobunaga has hired some very powerful assassins."

"Who exactly do you mean by powerful assassins?"

Before I even had a chance to blink, the ninjs behind Shimoyama began throwing knives at us and before I even realized what was going on, Hanzo rushed me to under the nearby tree, dodging the blades.

"Bastard, you joined Nobunagas side!" Hanzo yelled.

"Yes, thats right! The assassin he hired is me!"

Shimoyama's ninjas quickly surrounded Hanzo, but he took them all out in one huge swoop. I hardly saw what happened, but I did hear the gurgling sounds of the men as they fell to the ground lifelessly. Amazing, his power is great and he is so agile I cant even see what hes doing.

"So you expected to surprise me! Well, It wont work!"

"It seems that way, but we still havent put all the cards on the table."

Out of the bushes came a man who looked all to familiar. It was Musashi! The man I met earlier this morning. So the person he was meeting today, was him and ge was hired by Nobunaga!

"Cut this man down a we agreed!" Ordered Shimoyama.

Musashi spoke Hanzos name, it appered they knew of eachother.

" I dont like that." He blurted.

"what?" asked Shimoyama.

"Suprise attacks. I dont like them no matter how strong my opponent may be."

Shimoyama grunted in protest.

"Stop making excuses! We already paid your fee so cut him down now!"

Musashi paused and turned his attention towards Hanzo. He looked displeased with his orders, but he reluctantly drew one of his swords from his waist anyways. Sensing a fight at hand, Lord Hanzo prepared himself. He looked pretty serious.

Like a flash of lighting, Musashi slices a downward strike at Hanzo but he stops his blade with a small one of his own. I could hear the metals clinking together as they exchanged hits onto the other's weapon.

"You are they first ninja I have met with fine swordsmanship!" Musashi shouts in the middle of battle, with a smirk on his face. I cant believe this man is really smiling in the climax of a fight, he must be really confident in his skills.

Musashi thrusts his sword towards Hanzo but he swiftly dodges it by leaping into the air above him. He was about to land a strike on the samurai until out of no where a shuriken pierces through his shoulder, knocking him back onto his feet. While cursing at Shimoyama, Hanzo stumbles backwards. He is so close to the edge of that cliff!

"Be careful!" I warned him, but I was too late. Lord Hanzo falls backwards offf the steep mountain cliff. Out of disbelief I call out to him and rush towards where he fell to try and see where he would land. I was grabbed by the arms by Shimoyama Who was praising himself for slaying the great Hanzo Hattori.

"Hey you!" Yells Musashi to Shimoyama as he snatches onto his collar. "Why did you interfere with my fight!?"

"Dont be naive!These times call for drastic measures!" He defends.

"What exactly is your goal?"

"Nobunaga is going to reward me nicely if I bring him this woman." He explains, tugging onto my arm so tight it was painful. Musashi lets go of his collar and tosses s coin at him.

"You can have your money back!" He says. Shimoyama is dumbfounded. "In exchange, give me the girl instead."

The ninja begins to argue, he wanted Hanzo dead to get me.

"I dont like the way you do things." Mutters Musashi. Almost as fast as he spoke, he slashes into Shimoyama and he falls to his knees, but he managed to get out his final words:

"Taking her you realize.. You would be opposing Nobunaga. No one can get along with just their sword arm"

He dies.

"What are you going to do with me?" I question, shaking like crazy.

"Not sure." He answers taking a moment to himself. He looks like hes thinking really hard. I was tense, worrying what could happen next. For the first time in a long time, I was extremely frightened.

"All I know is Nobunaga is said to be a cruel and unjust man. I doubt he would even show mercy to a small girl like you."

Wait, so hes not going to turn me over?

"Come here." He demands, grasping my shoulder and pulling me towards him forcefully. My shoes skid the dirt as I slide.

"W-What are you doing?"

"Are you injured?" His question throws me off guard. I nod at him even though I am completely confused.

"Good. Girls should avoid getting scars." He says with a smile. I look up into his hazel green eyes, he looks like a totally different person when he doesn't have a sword in his hands. Its like he took on a different personality. He looks a little rough wround the edges but he seems like a genuinely kind man.

"You're shaking."

I nod again to agree with him. I never witnessed a death before, and I was now separated from Hanzo. I didnt know what was going to happen to me at this point.

"It cant be helped after seeing so much violence before you. Im sorry I didnt see anyway to save you without fighting him."

I look back down to the ground, I am speechless.

"You have some blood on you. Use this to wipe if off." He states, pulling out a dirty looking light blue clothe from the inside of his kimono. "It hasen't been washed so it might be a little smelly."

He was right. I could smell the sweaty rag like it was under my node ehile I wiped the blood off of my neck and cheek.

"Ugh, it really does." I reply, squinting my nose.

"I warned you." He mumbles, staring off to the side.

Humbled by his kindness, I stop shaking. I feel a tad bit safer even though I wasn't sure if he could be trusted or not.


	3. Chapter 1 Part 2

Musashi saved me from a dreadful fate, and I was defenseless without someone to protect me. I was pitiful, but I was confused and had no choice but to accompany him down the mountain. We didnt speak much, for the path down was perilous and we needed to focus all our attention on our footsteps. I simply followed behind him. When we finally reached the bottom, we arrived at a stream bed with river rocks galore.

"Let's rest here tonight." He mentions as he stops to turn to me. He quickly gathered up some sticks and branches and started a small fire next to the shore. I stood, studying my surroundings and wondering if maybe Hanzo had fallen somewhere around this area.

"Its going to be a cold night. Come closer to the fire." Musashi says, taking a seat next to it and crossing his arms.

"I know you dont trust me, but you cant evade Nobunaga alone."

"Why did you save me Musashi?" I ask, taking a place across from him near the fire. He had a grim look on his face.

"I didnt like how that man did buisness. He asked me to slay bandits who were terrorizing the towns people, buut that was a lie. He tried to betray his friends snd kill his leader."

Musashi regains his composure and looks towards me.

"That man I fought was the head of the Iga clan, Hanzo Hattori?" He asked.

"Yes." I replied rather gloomy. I was worried about him, I hope he is still alive. I advert his stare and doen my head.

"I dont understand everything, except the ninja are opposing Nobunaga, and for some reason, Nobunaga is after you." He paused as if waiting for a response from me. I remains speechless, I couldnt tell him right now and detriment the mission.

"If you dont want to tell me more, thats perfectly fine." He huffs, falling backwards to the ground and placing his hands behind his head for support. "I have no interest in politics."

"Thrn why do you keep training?Dont you want to win fame and work for a powerful general? Isnt that what all ronin strive for? To become famous and gain a new lord? And the be rewarded for your feats on the battlefeild?" I wondered aloud.

He rolled onto his side to look st me once more.

"You know alot about the worldfor being so young."

"My grandfather taught me all kinds of things." I respond. Looking at this man I pondered why he was the way his is. I had been told that all samurai were merciless and cruel, but Musashi didnt seem to fit the definition. He would make any general proud if he followed that path.

"Im just a commoner from a poor village. I have seen how samurai oppress the poor peasants. I can still feed myself without bowing down to a general. There are always jobs for a bodygaurd or someone needed to chase off bandits." He confesses.

"Musashi, do you use your sword tp save people instead of harming them?" I ask, thinking I figured him out.

"I only use my sword for myself." He sneers.

Using his sword for himself. That didnt make sense, he seemed like the type who would save people, but now he sounds a little selfish. It must be because he travels alone. He doesnt have to worry about others.

"I only want to fight worthy opponents and become stronger myself."

"But for what purpose?"

"I dont know. Its just like wanting to climb a tall mountain. You have no idea what awaits you at the peak, so thats why I climb it."

I sit quietly thinking about what he just said. He had a point.

"Im going to sleep." He says with an exasperated yawn.

"Dont go too far from me. In case our pursuers find us."

I wasent planning on it. I was too far from town and Id never find my way back, and Musashi seems like hed protect me until I can fend for myself. I dont know what I would do or where. I would go from here but I was tired and I would figure it out in the morning.

"i want to thank you for saving me. I would have been done for without you."

"Not nessesary. I just did as I wanted. Tomorrow we will look for Hanzo, Im positive hes okay."

But I never heard of anyone falling off of a cliff and living to tell about it. I know I should be confident but I wasent sure he was alive, and I was afraid of what Id do coming across his dead body. He was only trying to protect me, I dont eant anyone to die for me.

"Dont worry. Im pretty used to mountainsides." Bloats Musashi with a smirk.

"Thank you." I murmer.

"I told you thats not nessecary. I should be the one apologizing instead."

"But why?"

"There wasent much I coukd do for Hanzo but Im sorry for leaving you alone."

Hes sympathetic to me but it still seems so strange. I dont know who to trust anymore, and I feel conflicted. Een though he is kind to me, I cant let my gaurd down.

"At any rate, after saving you Nobunaga will be after me as well"

He was right, even though we hardly know eachother we are both no in the same boat. We are both going to be hunted by Nobunaga, so we should stick together.


End file.
